Finding Warmth in the Cold
by Lady of the Round Table
Summary: It was inevitable: In the end, they were together…basking in the warmth of each other. [Chapter 416 reference] [Gruvia] [one-shot]


**Finding Warmth in the Cold**

-A Fairy Tail fanfiction

* * *

><p><em>It was inevitable: In the end, they were together…basking in the warmth of each other.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I was supposed to post a different drabble, but then chapter 416 came along! I simply cannot resist writing this!

Dedicated to all Gruvia shippers who died while reading the Gruvia reunion. (I'm practically just a soul right now…)

**DISCLAIMER:** All hail Mashima-sensei and FT! (Is this even a disclaimer?)

* * *

><p>The snow kept falling as Gray and Juvia sat on the debris of what used to be the wall of a house. Everything in the area was in shambles: houses were wrecked, trees were uprooted, and no animal was in sight. But most of all, it was deathly silent, save for the howling of the wind.<p>

Everywhere Juvia looked, snow covered everything. Nothing was spared. Such was the fate of the once peaceful town devastated by Deliora.

She sneaked a peek on Gray, who was looking ahead at the make shift memorial of his parents. His eyes were rimmed red from the tears he shed earlier. Dried tear streaks line his cheeks. At the moment, he was not Gray from the strongest guild and strongest team. He was not Gray the talented ice mage. Nor was he Juvia's Gray-sama…

At the moment, he was _just_ Gray—a son grieving for his parents.

Juvia looked away, unable to see Gray looking so conflicted, so sad. Guilt once again bubbled inside her, consuming her very being and causing her to tear up for what seemed like a thousandth time.

She was broken out of her thoughts when something fell on her shoulders. She wiped her tears and looked at her side, eyes widening when she saw that it was the coat Gray was wearing earlier. She gazed at Gray, who adjusted the coat on her shoulders.

"It's cold out here. Even in those clothes, you must be freezing," he said, all the while smoothing the creases of his coat.

Juvia didn't reply. Instead, she looked down and clutched the coat closer to her. Despite its thickness, she was still cold. It seemed to her that the snow was soaking her, assaulting her with its coldness.

When she felt Gray's hands leave her shoulders, she looked up only to be greeted with his dark eyes boring into her own. He stood up from his place, knelt in front of her and with no preamble, brought his hand up to her face and wiped the tears from her eyes.

They stared at each other for a moment. No words were needed to say to express what they feel. Their eyes tell it all.

But nevertheless, Juvia broke the silence. Taking a deep, shuddering breath, she asked quietly, "What is Gray-sama planning on doing?"

It took a while for Gray to answer but when he did, she sensed no hesitation, only conviction, "I want to get stronger: stronger to defeat END, stronger for my family and…"

He took a deep breath, and with tenderness this time he said, "…stronger to protect you."

Juvia's eyes widened at his statement. She tried to search his eyes for any sign of jest, but she only saw seriousness.

"Gray-sama…" she started, her voice wavering.

"I realized that I was weak. I couldn't do what my father asked. I couldn't give him what he wanted all this time. All I did was watch him fade away. But you…" he gulped, "Juvia, you gave him peace. You gave him the rest he craved for. You led him back to my mother. I… I let you shoulder my burden. You carried my pain for me."

Gray took her hands and gripped them firmly, "That's why this time… this time, I won't let you shoulder everything. I won't let you experience that kind of pain again. This time, I will be with you until the end," he vowed.

Juvia's head bowed down, all the while tears were streaming down her eyes, falling onto their intertwined hands. Gray tightened his grip on her hands, silently telling her that he won't let go, that he will be her and that they were in this together.

Gradually, Juvia's tears stopped. She sniffed then raised her head, looking at Gray's soft but determined countenance. She carefully released his grip on her before she brought her hand to Gray's cheek.

"Then Juvia will also get stronger: stronger to fight by Gray-sama's side, stronger for everyone… and stronger to protect Gray-sama," she said.

At this, Gray smiled crookedly. He raised his hand and rested it above Juvia's, "We have to do a lot to get stronger, you know?" he asked.

Juvia returned his smile, "Wherever Gray-sama goes, whatever he do, Juvia will be there. Juvia will support him. Juvia will never leave his side," she said, her resolve strengthening.

Suddenly, Gray pulled her against him, enveloping her in a warm embrace. It was much like before, when he cried against her, letting out all the pain he withheld. But this time, Juvia returned it, with the same warmth and intensity. No tears were flowing from their eyes and their bodies were not shaking in agony and sadness.

Only warmth was felt. Because at that moment, it was what they both needed the most.

They continue to hold each other, in front of Silver and Mika's grave, silently swearing to keep their promises to one another.

And then, the snow stopped falling, the clouds parted and the sun shone brightly once again.

-owari-

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** (Okay, time to rant… –takes a deep breath-) Ohmygod that Gruvia reunion really got me tearing up! I can't even find the words to describe what I'm feeling while I was reading it! My soul _**literally**_ left my body! I can't imagine what will happen once it gets animated! I'm dead from the feels guys and I'm sorry if this sucks, but this is what I think (or rather, what I want to) will happen. And I love how Gray just broke down in front of Juvia and really cried while apologizing! It hit my heart! I worship Mashima! He's the best! I could not ask for more. Really. He gave us the reunion we wanted without trolling!

Anyway, thank you for reading this! If you have time, please do leave a review after. I would appreciate it! And add your reactions to the Gruvia reunion as well! I love to hear reactions, no matter how violent they are…

Again, thank you and long live Gruvia!


End file.
